knowing you
by BadgersRule
Summary: summary inside! ds all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Well I promised myself that I wouldn't post a fic before school let out, because 12 hours of school and over 40 hours of work sucks but what can I say I had a spurt of… motivation? Anyway… be nice, though flames are welcome. 

About this fic: ok so Danny and Sam have never met if they had then… well this fic wouldn't be… sniffles but danny does have his powers. I hope every one who reads this likes it… if not tell me don't be shy! I love reviews. Ok wow I should just shut up…I'm such a spazz… just one more thing though…

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did I probably wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction either. It all belongs to one of my heroes… Butch Hartman.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

16 year old Danny Fenton sat at his desk in his English class waiting for his best friend Tucker Foley. With out anything to do he pulled out his notebook and a pencil and started to doodle. He usually did this when Tucker was absent, and always during class.

'Tucker is going to be late' Danny thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Hey did you hear about the Goth Girl?" 16 year old high school jock, Kwan, said. Danny decided to listen in, because he had a few classes with the 'Goth Girl' and though he'd never officially met her he thought she was nice enough.

"no what happened?" his girlfriend Star asked.

"well, today in lunch Dash tripped her and her food ended up all over her clothes… it was hilarious." He finished wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

Danny frowned, 'I don't see what they think is so cool about picking on people' Danny thought as the bell rang. Mr. Lancer, their bald out of shape teacher, walked in.

"Ok class quiet down," he said pulling out his attendance sheet, "lets get started shall we?... Adam?"

"Here"

"Brad?"

"Present"

"Danny?"

"…"

"Danny!"

"oh sorry… here" Danny said pulling his thoughts together. Lancer sighs.

"Kwan?"

"here"

The door opens suddenly and Tucker walks in. "Mister Foley you're late, I hope Mister Fenton is not rubbing off on you." Lancer said pointing to Tucker's seat, silently telling him to sit down. "Just don't be late to detention after school… Madison" Lancer continued.

"Here"

Tucker took his seat next to Danny, who raised an eyebrow in question. Tucker shakes his head "Man you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he whispered placing his head on the desk.

"Tucker, I fight ghosts I'll pretty much believe anything…"

"Paulina?"

"I'm here"

"Sam?"

"…" there was no answer.

"Sam Manson?"

"…" still no answer. Dash and his friends start to giggle as Tucker raises his hand. "yes Mister Foley?" Lancer asked

"sir I believe Sam went home sick just after lunch" Tucker said adjusting his glasses.

"Very well..." Lancer said, then finished taking role. "ok now class today you will be learning some background information on the Holocaust, so we can start on the book called Night." Lancer begun his lecture. Danny flips in his notebook to a clean sheet of paper and scrawls a message to Tucker, he then tears the page out, folds it and quietly and carefully lays it on Tucker's desk. Tucker opens the note and reads:** where were you?** he sighs then writes: **helping a possible new friend. **Then he passes it back to Danny who reads it and replies: **this wouldn't have anything to do with one Sam Manson would it? **Then passes it off to Tucker who replies: **yes and I think she's going to go off the deep end, and soon… ** he then passes it back to Danny. Danny reads it and looks at Tucker, and replies: **tell me after class, Lancer keeps eyeing us.** And passes it back to Tucker for the last time. Tucker nods agreeing. 35 minutes later the two boys made there way through the busy hallway to their lockers to get their history books.

" ok Tucker, what did you mean by 'going over the deep end'? " Danny asked.

"I'm not so sure my self man, but those jocks are going to keep pushing her and I'm afraid that she might try to hurt one of them or worse, herself." He replies pulling out his books.

"You don't think she'd hurt herself do you?" Danny asked closing his locker door, having already pulled out his books for their last class.

"I hope not."

Well that's it for the first chapter its not that great, but I tried. I think this could have some potential though. Anyway please review, I need to know how you all liked it or hated it!

P.S. those of you who read the story ow? I want to continue it but i'm not so sure how so its on hold until classes are over which is next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here i am with ch 2 finally! i hope you enjoy

and i will put a quote in each chapter... and the first person to tell me what movie or song its from will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Good Luck!

DISCLAIMER: see ch 1

knowing you chapter 2

the rest of the school day was uneventful Danny and Tucker were assigned a five paragraph paper over anything between the American Civil War and World War II.

(an. Yeah i had to do that it sucked real bad)

So now Danny and Tucker were now on there way home, playing around and just having fun.

"Come on Tucker I know you like Valerie just ask her out" Danny said pulling tuckers red beret off and running ahead of him.

"no way Danny she's not even part of the A-list anymore and she's still out of my league" tucker yelled trying to catch up to Danny.

"Ok then what about that Sam girl?" Danny asked looking around, seeing no one he quickly transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and flew up into a tree.

"Hey no fair you cant use your powers!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny laughed as he dropped his best friends hat to him, Tucker laughed also catching the hat. "and anyways I don't think shes _my_ type" Tucker answered with a strange emphasis on the word 'my'. "well i gotta go this way, i have to drop some thing off at my mom's work" Tucker said pointing towards the coming street.

"Ok see ya" Danny said as he took off into the sky to his house. Danny was about a block from his house when his ghost sense went off. "aw man" he groaned as he took off in search of the wandering spirit.

One hour later Danny found himself searching through an abandoned warehouse. He walked down rows and rows of boxes and abandoned office furniture. Just as Danny turned a corner he was met by a box in the face and the all too familiar cry of "beware".

"why cant you just stay in the Ghost Zone" Danny asked.

"No cylindrical device can hold me!" the Box Ghost cried. Danny just looked at him with a bored expression as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos

"Yeah i know you say that every time I capture you" Danny said activating the thermos and sucking the box ghost into it. Danny capped the container and flew off towards his house once again.

A few blocks from his house Danny dropped down into an ally way and transformed back into Danny Fenton. He then made his way into his home.

"I'm home" he called down the basement stairs.

"Hello sweetie" his mother replied

"hey Danny, why don't you come down here, we have new weapons to show you!" his dad yelled.

"Um no thanks dad i have a report to do" Danny answered almost to quickly.

"Ok son" Jack said in a disappointed voice.

Danny made his way through the kitchen towards his room after grabbing a can of soda he headed up to his room. He popped the soda can open and got on his computer. After signing on to messenger he started to do a search for World War II aircrafts.

(an. I thought it sounded like something Danny would want to do a paper on)

just then a message window popped up

**TFoley: hey Danny what's up.**

**DFenton: nothin much how bout you?**

**TFoley: not much**

10pm(four hours later)

**TFoley: wow its late i'd better go or my mom will kill me then ground me again. **

**DFenton: alright talk to ya later**

**TFoley: ok cya **

Danny logged off and sighed "guess I'll have to start my paper tomorrow" Danny said to himself.

Danny made his way to his bed when his ghost sense went off for the second time that day.

"DAMN" he growled, Transforming into Danny Phantom and took off in search of the ghost.

After a short battle with an ectopus, if one could even call it a battle, Danny found himself flying over Amity Park's park (an. how weird is it to say that) For being the middle of September, it was fairly warm outside. He flew to his favorite spot, the top of the hill that over looks the city. He landed in the soft grass and looked up at the clear sky. A few moments later he heard a noise. Almost like someone crying. So he got up to investigate. He turned invisible and made his way through the trees and in no time at all he saw the source of the noise, it looked like a girl. Not wanting to frighten her, he transformed back into his human form and walked closer. He still managed to startle the girl with his approach. "who's there?" a familiar voice asked defensively. "Sam?" he said surprised. "who are you?" she asked backing up against a tree. "It's Danny." he answered. "Danny...Danny Fenton?" She asked. "Yeah, what's wrong?"he asked walking closer to her. "Nothing" she spat out angrily. "then why were you crying?" he asked reaching out blindly for her arm. "I... I wasn't" she lied. She pulled out her flashlight and turned it on. She looked at Danny shielding his eyes and said calmly "It's nothing, I'm fine." "Ok, then what are you doing out here so late?" he asked coyly. "Like it's any of your business _Phantom" _she said smugly. Danny's eyes widen when he hears her stress the word Phantom.

A.N. Ok kids i know its not that long and personally i hated it... but oh well, just R&R for me and tell me how much it sucked, and maybe it will inspire me to write the next one better ok?

**Quote of the chapter:**

"**Willful ignorance is surrendering control" **


End file.
